Happy New Year, Happy New Life!
by Loki Laufeyson-Stark
Summary: Jojo Part V - Giorno se dévoile en tant que nouveau boss de la Passione au bal organisé tous les ans pour la nouvelle année.


_**Disclaimer: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent au dieu Hirohiko Araki!**_

* * *

**Quartier général de Passione – bureau du boss – 31 décembre 2011 –**

Guido Mista, actuel bras droit du boss de la mafia italienne, Giorno Giovanna, était installé dans un fauteuil, face à une grande baie vitrée, un verre de whisky à la main. Il semblait être dans ses pensées alors qu'il regardait le magnifique paysage devant lui : le soleil était en train de se coucher, balayant les plantes de sa couleur orangée. Non loin de lui, un sublime ange blond était en train de se servir un verre au bar avant de s'approcher de lui avec une démarche féline.

« A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Giorno qui s'installa dans un autre fauteuil, à côté de celui de Mista.

-A nous... A ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans…

-Dix ans… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

-Tu te souviens Giorno ? De ton premier bal pour fêter la nouvelle année en tant que boss ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens Mis'… »

* * *

**Flash-back**

**Quartier général de Passione – bureau du boss – 31 décembre 2001 –**

"Es-tu sûr Giorno?

-Oui Mista. Il y a assez de rumeurs qui trainent à mon sujet. Il est temps que le nouveau boss se dévoile aux yeux des membres de la Passione.

-Je reste à tes côtés toute la soirée.

-Merci Mista, dit le blond en souriant."

* * *

**Quartier général de Passione - salle de bal - 31 décembre 2001 -**

"Et voici Giorno Giovanna, accompagné de Guido Mista!"

Le blond entra dans la salle en premier. Il est vêtu d'un magnifique costume blanc, qui fait ressortir la pâleur de la peau du jeune homme. Il a sur le visage un sourire à faire languir n'importe qui. Mista, lui, était vêtu d'un costume noir, contrastant avec Giorno. Il suivit Giovanna qui s'installa dans le siège destiné au patron de la mafia, et il se mit debout à sa droite, sous les regards surpris de tous les Capos présents la salle. Giorno était connu de tous les Capos pour avoir été dans le gang de Buccellati qui a osé défier l'ancien boss Diavolo, étant devenus des traites aux yeux de l'organisation.

"C'est quoi cette connerie!? s'exclama un des Capos présents. Qui a osé faire entrer un gamin ici!?"

Mista sentit la colère monter en lui, et lorsqu'il commença à prendre son arme, le blond posa une main rassurante sur son bras pour le calmer.

"Laisse-moi gérer, murmura le jeune homme."

L'aura autour de Giorno changea. Elle se fit plus lourde, plus impressionnante. On pouvait sentir la puissance émaner de lui. Les manières de stand présents dans la salle remarquèrent la présence de Gold Expérience qui oscillait avec sa forme Requiem. Personne à part Mista ne remarqua la lueur rouge qui passa dans les yeux du boss.

"Bien, je vois que j'ai votre attention, déclara le fils de Dio en remarquant que certaines personnes tremblaient sous son regard. Installez-vous autour de la table, qu'on passe aux explications. Le gamin, comme vous dites mon cher Mario, est votre boss depuis plusieurs mois, et vous ne vous êtes jamais plaints de mes ordres. J'avais même le droit à vos louanges! J'ai vaincu Diavolo, ce qui fait que cette place me revient de droit, et non à vous. Je suis au courant de vos magouilles pour prendre ma place depuis mon arrivée. Non, ne dites rien Mario, ordonna-t-il. N'essayez même pas de démentir, j'ai des oreilles partout, et je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici. Si je ne vous ai pas fait assassiner, c'est parce que vous m'êtes encore utiles. Oh, je sais très bien qui a tenté, je vous ai à l'oeil. Le moindre faux pas, et je vous remplace."

Le regard noir que lança le jeune boss fait baisser le regard aux fautifs, montrant ainsi leurs culpabilités aux yeux de tous.

"Bien, je vois que c'est clair pour tout le monde! Maintenant, profitez de la soirée !

-Bien joué Giorno, murmura Mista à l'oreille du blond. Maintenant, tu devrais être tranquille.

-Je l'espère Mista. Nous verrons ce que l'avenir nous dira. Vas-tu profiter de la soirée?

-Ma soirée ne sera bonne qu'à tes côtés Giorno. Je ne danse pas avec des faux-culs qui cherchent à te tuer.

-Comme tu le souhaites. Je vais aller discuter avec les Capos et leurs conjoints, dit-il en se levant de son siège. Accompagne-moi, et ne t'inquiète pas pour la sécurité globale de la salle, Fugo est installé à un endroit stratégique, il n'arrivera rien."

Le brun acquiesça, et suivit le jeune boss comme son ombre. Certaines femmes présentes, mariées comme non mariées, tentaient de rentrer dans les bonnes moeurs du blond. Après tout, il était puissant et physiquement magnifique. Certaines en auraient bien fait leur quatre heures. Mais bon, avoir un Mista énervé en face d'elle… elles changèrent vite d'avis.

* * *

La soirée avait déjà commencé depuis un peu plus de deux heures, et Giorno était parti prendre l'air frais sur un des balcons, seul. Il avait laissé Mista rejoindre Fugo pour avoir des informations sur la soirée. Ce petit moment seul lui permit de réfléchir sur ses sentiments envers un magnifique brun qui le quittait rarement. Quand il a croisé les yeux noirs de Mista, dans ce restaurant, son coeur s'était mis à battre rapidement. On peut dire qu'il a eu un coup de foudre. Mista est également celui avec lequel il s'est le plus rapidement rapproché. Buccellati l'avait remarqué et lui avait posé des questions sur cette relation qui était de l'amitié. C'est avec Polnareff qu'il a pu s'ouvrir le plus sur ce qu'il ressentait. Le français était au courant de la situation du jeune blond, connaissant son père biologique. Il avait mis un mot sur ses sentiments: l'amour. Jean-Pierre a précisé que le jeune homme avait trouvé son âme-soeur, la preuve étant que son côté vampire est apparu quand il a croisé le regard de Mista la première fois. Et oui, le jeune boss est un vampire depuis peu! Cela a été un choc d'apprendre cela de la part de Polnareff, mais il a vite monté un plan. Il devait avoir Mista, le vampire en lui le réclame depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait tout avouer, le jeune homme prenait peur et fuyait, sous le regard intrigué du brun qui se demandait à chaque fois ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce soir, il s'est décidé. C'est le grand soir, le moment où il devait tout avouer!

Mista, quant à lui, était redescendu après avoir discuté avec Fugo. Il savait quelles personnes il devait surveiller, voir éliminer. Trois Capos étaient sur la liste noire, mais Giorno pourra facilement les remplacer. En parlant du blond, il n'était pas présent dans la salle. Le brun se mit à regarder partout, et il le trouva sur un des balcons en train de regarder au loin. Il le rejoignit, et s'installa à ses côtés. Le boss se tourna vers lui en lui faisant un sourire, un des seuls vrais qui lui étaient toujours dédiés.

"Alors? demanda Giorno en se remettant à regarder au loin.

-Trois Capos se sont réunis pour trouver un moyen de t'éliminer.

-Mario est dans le coup n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, c'est même lui qui a monté les deux autres contre toi. Ils vont tenter de t'empoisonner dans la soirée. Sûrement dans une coupe de champagne.

-Ils ne sont pas au courant que ce poison n'aura aucun effet…

-Bien sûr que non. Qui aurait pu penser que le boss est un vampire?"

Giorno sourit, amusé, et se tourna à nouveau vers le brun. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux, se demandant ce que voulait le plus jeune. Le blond se mit à rougir en détournant le regard.

"Giorno?

-J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te dire Mis'... Ne me coupe pas s'il-te-plaît!"

Une minute de silence.

"Mista, je… je t'aime… J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi dès que j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois. Je…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Mista le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Au début, le blond fut surpris, mais il se laissa rapidement aller dans le baiser. Son premier… et c'était avec l'homme qu'il aime.

"Je t'aime aussi Giorno, déclara Guido après avoir coupé le baiser."

Cette déclaration fit rougir Giorno qui se cacha le visage contre le torse de son nouvel amant qui sourit, amusé par le comportement enfantin du blond. Après plusieurs minutes, le blond releva la tête et fit un petit sourire timide et Mista lui embrassa le front. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre une dizaine de minutes, avant de décider de retourner dans la salle de bal.

"Il est temps de s'occuper des problèmes, murmura Giorno."

Les deux hommes étaient sur la piste de danse, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ils étaient en train d'effectuer un slow. La position dans laquelle ils étaient leur permettait de discuter tranquillement d'un plan sans qu'ils ne soient écoutés et découverts.

"Que comptes-tu faire?

-Je vais aller discuter avec eux. Ils vont sûrement m'offrir un verre que j'accepterai.

-Et je dois t'arrêter avant que tu le boives et les accuser c'est ça?

-Tu as tout compris. Et après, je pense que Fugo pourra aller s'amuser avec eux."

A la fin de la musique, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Le brun laissa son amant passer entre les différents groupes présents dans la salle, avant de le voir se diriger vers le fameux groupe. Il le suivit, restant à une distance raisonnable, et qui lui permettait de surveiller les gestes des trois Capos et d'écouter ce qu'il se passait.

"Passez-vous une bonne soirée Messieurs? demanda Giorno.

-Une très bonne soirée, répondit Mario. Souhaitez-vous boire un verre de champagne à nos côtés?

-Pourquoi pas, accepta le blond en prenant le verre tendu par le Capo qui souriait.

-Nous aurions une demande à vous soumettre boss…

-Ne buvez pas ce verre patron! s'exclama une voix familière aux oreilles du plus jeune qui sourit. Du poison a été versé dedans!

-Oh, comme c'est étonnant, déclara ironiquement Giovanna une fois Mista à ses côtés. Voyez-vous messieurs, nous sommes au courant de vos magouilles, depuis le début. J'ai placé des hommes de confiance à des endroits stratégiques pour surveiller tout ce qui peut être… inhabituel dirons-nous. L'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance, en dehors de Mista bien sûr, nous à rapporter des faits intéressants. Vous étiez en effet en train de planifier mon meurtre. Cela aurait pu fonctionner si je n'avais pas été prudent. Je pense que Fugo peut s'occuper de vous maintenant."

Les trois hommes frissonèrent. En effet, Fugo était connu dans l'organisation pour être assez… violent dans ses interrogatoires, et que rares étaient les personnes à quitter les geôles vivantes.

"Fugo! cria Mista. Tu peux venir les embarquer!

-Bon, je pense qu'on va vous laisser, dit Giorno en vidant le verre sur Mario. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un s'en prend à moi, il le paiera très cher, menaça-t-il, les yeux rouge sang.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! On est irremplaçable! hurla Mario alors que Fugo était en train de l'embarquer.

-Je ne crois pas, continua le blond en regardant un Capo tremblant dans les yeux. J'ai trouvé trois personnes dignes de confiance qui prendra vos places dès demain.

-NON! Sale monstre, tu me le paieras!

-Bon, et si on allait profiter de notre soirée à deux? murmura Mista à Giorno, une fois les trois hommes embarqués.

-Hmm… Tu as prévu quelque chose?

-Oui, et ça va te plaire, répondit le brun d'une voix sensuelle, avant d'embarquer un blond plus que partant pour ce qui allait se passer par la suite."

* * *

**Retour dans le présent -**

**Quartier général de Passione - bureau du boss - 31 décembre 2011/1er janvier 2012 -**

"C'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie, si on oublie les trois imbéciles, dit Giorno en allant s'installer sur les jambes de Mista pour se blottir contre lui. Et elle a fini de la meilleure des façons.

-Oh que oui, murmura un Mista rêveur.

-Dis Mis'… Est-ce que tu regrettes ta décision?

-Laquelle Gio'? Celle de sortir avec toi ou celle de passer l'éternité à tes côtés en devenant moi aussi un vampire?

-La… deuxième…

-Je ne regrette rien Gio'. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir tu sais. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres à ma mort, comme tu l'as fait à celles de Buccellati, de Narancia et d'Abbacchio. Tu m'aurais suivi dans la mort, et je ne le voulais pas. Alors, l'éternité aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime, ce n'est pas si mal.

-Bonne année Mis'. Je t'aime'... déclara Giorno lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent avant d'embrasser son amant.

-Je t'aime aussi Gio'. Bonne année à toi aussi."

* * *

**_Bonne année à tous!_**


End file.
